Sólo los dos ¿O tres?
by Majo Walles
Summary: yaoi- Era divertido amanecer con él cada mañana, que sus locuras le sacaran una sonrisa, completamente imperceptibles para todo el mundo, menos para Duo, él se acercaba y lo abrazaba, disfrutaba verlo sonreír, le alegraba que él fuera feliz. Alguien por fin pensaba realmente en él y no en la máquina de guerra que en realidad era.


Sólo los dos… ¿o tres?

La vida da muchas vueltas, y eso bien lo sabía Heero Yui, ex polito Gundam, que ahora llevaba una "pacifica" vida en la tierra. Tenía lo que nunca se imaginó que podría tener, amigos, trabajo tranquilo y alguien a quien amar.

Tres puntos a favor de la paz.

Amigos: Quatre era fácil de entender, era practico y atento, no se metía en nada que no le incumba. Trowa… bien, él mientras no le tocaran un pelo a Quatre era feliz. Y Wufei, era inteligente y sabio, cosa que todos los demás no tenían y por lo que armonizaban en el grupo.

Dos: ser Policía era algo tranquilo, luego de su fama mal ganada en la guerra, los delincuentes lo pensaban dos veces antes de cometer un delito, mucho más si era en su área.

Tres: quizás lo más importante y lo más sorpresivo, cabe señalar. Porque ni en sus más locos (y en este caso eróticos) sueños, podría imaginarse que tendría un amante, mucho menos pensar que era Duo Maxell quien ocuparía su tiempo, afecto y cama.

Pero era inevitable, Reelena si era alguien importante para él, en su tiempo se imaginó viviendo una vida normal junto a la reina del mundo, pero luego, la simpatía, compañía y mil y un, virtudes de Duo lo terminó por cautivar.

Era divertido amanecer con él cada mañana, que sus locuras le sacaran una sonrisa, completamente imperceptibles para todo el mundo, menos para Duo, él se acercaba y lo abrazaba, disfrutaba verlo sonreír, le alegraba que él fuera feliz. Alguien por fin pensaba realmente en él y no en la máquina de guerra que en realidad era.

No tenía razones para pelear ahora, sólo para ser el ser más dichoso del mundo, porque por sobre todas las cosas que le gustaban de Duo, es que era completamente un enigma para todos, mucho más su cuerpo, del que no se cansaba de disfrutar.

Mas hoy, catorce de febrero, día mundial del amor, que en lo personal no le parecía más que una absurda idea comercial y cursi, Duo le llegaba con una hermosa noticia.

-¿Escuchaste lo que te dije, Heero?

Y claro que lo había escuchado, pero aún estaba tratando de asimilarlo, no era fácil, en ninguna circunstancia.

-Dijiste que estas esperando un bebé.

-Así es -dijo orgulloso, acariciándose el bajo vientre, donde no se veía nada diferente-, sé que es sorpresivo…

-No sólo sorpresivo, Duo –le dijo aun sentado a su lado en la cama, luego de haber dejado el desayuno al lado, por miedo de voltear todo por la conmoción cerebral provocada por la noticia-. Eres un hombre.

-Eso está claro, Heero –dijo divertido. Al parecer había dejado en shock al soldado perfecto-hay algunas "facultades" que poseo.

-Poder quedar embarazado, por ejemplo.

Sí, bien… es el único en realidad -dijo rascándose la punta de la nariz.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Desde hace tres días -le contó-, antes de esto no se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza, pero me había sentido mal, fui al médico después de haberme desmayado hace una semana y recién hace unos días estuvieron los resultados de los análisis.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? -no creía que realmente Duo le estaría mintiendo, pero es que esto salía de todo concepto de naturalidad que él tuviera.

-Si quieres no me creas.

Heero vio que su amante estaba sintiéndose ofendido, lo notaba por el puchero infantil que estaba haciendo, se amurraba a un lado y le daba la espalda. Lo hacía sonreír con cosas tan pequeñas como ellas.

-Duo. mírame -le dijo, pero el muchacho, terco como era, ni siquiera se movió-, te estoy llamando, Duo.

-Nunca te mentiría con algo así -dijo sin voltear-, no tendría porque, ya de por si es raro.

-Tú siempre me sorprendes -dijo abrazándolo, simplemente eso, ninguno de los dos necesitaba nada más, Duo sostuvo entre sus manos los brazos que lo rodeaban.

-Supongo que somos dos -dijo Duo sonriendo también-, feliz san Valentín, Heero.

Heero sólo lo abrazó con fuerza, esta vez, sólo lo quería tener entre sus brazos.

Fin


End file.
